


Hatchling Plans

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Baby dragons - Freeform, Babysitting, Cameos, Dragons, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hufflepuff Derek Hale, Humor, M/M, Slytherin Stiles Stilinski, Sort Of, sbdragons, sterekbingo2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-31 00:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Stiles neverwantedto be stuck babysitting his freind's clutch of baby dragons, ok? It justhappened, but if he was going to use this as an excuse to see his crush? ... Well, who could blame him?





	Hatchling Plans

**Author's Note:**

> I had alot of debate on if I wanted to do baby dragons for the "Dragons" theme of Sterek Bingo, or adult dragons, but I ultimately went with babies because the temptation was just too great
> 
> ~~Also "hatchling plans" = "hatching plans" get it?? I know I suck~~

"Oh you have got to be kidding me,"

"I don't have any other choice,"

"But-"

"Listen, it isn't as though I'm asking you to keep them forever, just ... a few hours, wile I visit my brother in the hospital wing, it really can't be that much trouble, they'll probably sleep all night anyway,"

"Then why don't you take them with you or leave them alone?" Stiles reasoned, glaring at who he could only assume would grow up to be Newt Scamander 2.0

God knew Stiles had known the guy long enough to consider that to be practically a fact by now

"Because I can't smuggle them into the hospital wing, I'm bound to get noticed, if Merlin-forbid even one of them makes a single noise.... as for leaving them, that's out of the question, they're just infants, they need their mother,"

"This may come as a surprise to you Seto but as seventeen-year-old human boys, _NEITHER_ of us are their mother!"

Ah, there was that ice cold death-stare from the Head Boy that Stiles had heard so much about

So rarely was it directed at him, but Stiles had to admit, it certainly made his blood run cold and his life flash before his eyes

"Because you're doing me a favor, Stilinski, and I consider you _something_ of a freind, I'm going to forget you just said that,"

How he was offended by the fact that he did not, in fact, somehow give birth to the clutch of baby dragons that he was now pushing on Stiles was beyond the other wizard, but there were so many fucking freaks of nature in this castle that he had stopped questioning things like that years ago

He himself had mild psychic abilities and his best freind was an animagus, so who was he to judge?

"Don't you have a boyfreind or two you could ask this of?"

"Family emergency, they both had to leave for the weekend,"

Ofcourse

How was Stiles even surprised?

He still didn't know how he had become what he would tentatively call "freinds" with one of the scariest, most anti-social people in the school (and that included Filch for Merlin's sake) but here he was, being the first person on the Head Boy's list to ask a favor of who he wasn't romantically linked to

Some part of Stiles should really feel honored by that

And it was for that reason and his _absurd_ sense of loyalty to his housemates alone that he begrudgingly accepted the task of dragon-sitting and didn't do the snitchy thing and go to a professor

That, and he was half sure that the head of their house already knew Seto was keeping baby dragons anyway but wasn't doing anything to dissuade him from it

Stiles couldn't really blame her, the guy was a genius on pretty much every level on top of being a Quidditch star, in direct competition with Stiles himself, he was bound to give Hogwarts another extraordinary legacy to stamp in their book once he graduated

...

You know, provided he didn't fuck off into the woods and just raise dragons with his two boyfreinds for the rest of his life or something, wich was equally possible

But...

With all of the negative press Slytherins had gotten over the majority of their schooling, their house could really use another massive success like Merlin to help clear the air of evil that people like Voldemort and Salazar Slytherin himself had wrapped around their necks

He couldn't blame her for not wanting to tarnish that chance just because, barely a month before he graduated, the Head Boy had somehow ended up with a clutch of dragon eggs that just so happened to hatch

Though this did provide Stiles with an interesting opportunity for negotiation

"So since I'm babysitting your reptile children, will you atleast tell me how you got them?"

"Return my baby dragons to me in the _exact_ same condition you received them, in and I will tell you anything you want to know,"

And really, how could Stiles possibly pass up that deal?

 

~+~

 

The problem, as he "realized" quite quickly, was that Stiles knew nothing about raising dragons

He didn't even know what to feed them

He had a vague estimation of an idea but that was really it

They had taught all sorts of things in Care Of Magical Creatures class and Stiles even considered himself to be quite good at that particular course, but they had never thought to teach anyone how to raise baby dragons apparently- and probably for good reason

So when the chicks started waking up, about two hours into his new nanny job, and began chirpping and crying for food, Stiles did the only thing he _could_ do:

He sought help

"Stiles?"

"Heeeeey Derek, you wouldn't happen to know anything about baby dragons, would you?"

The Hufflepuff looked tired

_So_ damn tired

Stiles couldn't blame him- it _was_ past midnight

".. Before I answer that, isn't Scott usually your go-to for these rediculous shenanigans?"

"Yeah but he doesn't know jack shit about magical creatures, you, on the other hand, my beautifull, beautifull dude, are a literal expert,"

He wasn't exaggerating either

Derek really _was_ an expert, both of his mothers raised magical creatures of all sorts for a living and had ever since they graduated Hogwarts themselves

If anyone in the school could possibly tell him what to do to take care of the baby dragons until their .. uh... _father_... got back, it would be Derek for sure

"... Fair enough, come in,"

He knew that he shouldn't be inviting non-Hufflepuffs into the Hufflepuff basement, but Hufflepuff wasn't exactly secretive, and Stiles was trust-worthy, all things considered

"So you'll help me?" Stiles asked excitedly

"Yes, for the sake of the dragons if nothing else,"

"Awesome!!"

"And may I ask where these dragons came from?" Derek asked, eyebrows raised, as he stepped aside to let Stiles and the bag of dragons into the dorms

"Oh I'm um... watching them for a freind of mine,"

"A freind... right, and this freind would be?"

"... No one...?"

It really didn't take much for Derek to get an idea of it on his own though

Stiles was something of an... _acquired_ taste, he wasn't exactly crawling with freinds, and of those freinds, Derek could only imagine one who would have a bunch of baby dragons

"Let me guess, Seto Kaiba did this didn't he?"

Judging by the look of utter horror and devastation on his face, Derek was willing to bet he had hit the nail on the head

"What? No! What would make you... think that? Is it because of his obsession with dragons? Because let me tell yo-"

"Stiles, I know it was him," Derek replied flatly, much to Stiles' disdain

"... You aren't going to turn us in though are you?" Stiles asked quietly, biting his lip

"No," Derek replied, much to Stiles' releif

"I'm also not the kind of asshole who would hold anything against you or try to use your ... _predicament_ for my own reasons... but ... I actually wanted to talk to you about something,"

Eyebrows raised, Stiles tilted his head and moved over to one of the couches to sit down and allow the dragons to emerge from their pouch

"Yes?"

"I ... wanted to ask if you'd be interested in going to the dance with me next Saturday?"

Stiles' mouth dropped open, his eyes wide in shock and awe

"... Wait are you serious?"

"Yes," Derek noted with a tense frown

Oh wait no he's taking Stiles' surprise the wrong way-

"Yes! Yes I'd absolutely LOVE to go to the dance with you! I just... I'm sort of surprised, that's all, that ... you know, that you want me, that you uh... don't have a date already, there are alot of people who would take you up on your offer you know,"

"And very, very few who I would want to make that offer to," Derek replied quietly

Oh...

........

_Oh_....

"Oh..."

He cleared his throat, face a little red as he watched Derek move towards him and flick his wand, a bottle of milk appearing out of thin air

"SO then, should we go on a date before the dance or treat this more like a first-date experience?"

Derek's lips ghosted into a grin as he duplicated the bottle, handing one to Stiles as he sat down on the other end of the couch and picked up one of the baby dragons

"Funny you should ask that, I don't know about you but I'm counting _this_ as our first date,"

"Well if this is our first date then we should have snacks-"

"Stiles?"

"Yes?"

"It's after midnight, just feed the dragons and we'll pick this up tommorrow at breakfast,"

"... You know what? I can live with that,"


End file.
